Hikikomori
by Mochi The Lynx
Summary: El se habia aislado de todo lo exterior, el era un recluido hasta que la conocio a ella...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos mis compadres y los que no lo son también, este es mi nuevo fic… Hikikomori, que sería ''Recluido'' en japonés. Me saque la idea al saber el significado de esa palabrita ^^. Espero que les guste este primer capítulo.**

**AVISO: Es medio universo alternativo, o sea, los chicos conocen a Eggman y esas cosas pero no conocían a Amy, se podría decir que Sally estaba en su lugar… ¿A esto se le llama spoiler?**

**OTRO AVISO: Sonic y compañía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA of Japan, SEGA of América (por Sally y otros personajes de más adelante) y Sonic Team, ahora si comencemos.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

Sally caminaba con una bolsa de supermercado llena de comida por la calle, algunos la miraban con curiosidad, otros con burla pero a ella no le importaba, seguía caminando. No entendía como pasó, todo era normal una mañana y luego parecía que tenían un prisionero en la casa, era una experiencia muy triste. Al fin llego a destino, la casa de Tails en la cual ahora estaba Sonic, pero no como solía hacerlo antes, ahora estaba encerrado por propia voluntad. Tocó la puerta y fue recibida por el joven zorro que la invito a pasar.

-Qué suerte que llegaste Sally, perdón si te pedimos hacer las compras pero no podíamos dejar a Sonic solo.- dijo Tails con tristeza en su voz.

-No hay problema Tails, para eso estamos los amigos, por cierto ¿Cómo esta él?-

-No sé, nunca creí que esto podría terminar de tal manera, pensar que todo comenzó con una burla.-

-Bueno, mejor voy preparando algo de comer a ver si Sonic tiene hambre.- dijo Sally llevando la bolsa a la cocina.

-Sally no es necesario, ya fuiste a comprar y además yo puedo cocinar.- dijo Tails tratando de que Sally no vaya a la cocina a pesar de que ya estaba en la puerta.

-Ni hablar Tails, Sonic es mi amigo y estoy dispuesta a ayudar en lo que sea, pero si quieres puedes ayudarme a cocinar.-

-Gracias Sally.- ahora los dos entraban a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para Sonic (TODO PARA EL XD).

-Y ¿Pensaste en mi propuesta Tails?- dijo Sally sacando la comida de la bolsa.

-No se Sally, no creo que alguien que lo cuide sea buena idea.-

-Vamos Tails, tienes que continuar tus estudios y yo dentro de poco me mudare, Knuckles no puede porque esta con la Master Emerald y los demás ya están en la universidad, conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar.- insistió Sally.

-No se, se lo preguntare a Sonic, pero por ahora preparemos la comida- los dos se pusieron a cocinar, esperando de que todo salga bien y delicioso.

OoooooooooooooooO

**Sonic's POV**

Estaba recostado en mi cama tapado por mis sabanas color celeste, mirando la nada. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave y la ventana con la cortina también cerrada, todo estaba casi a oscuras si no fuera porque era de día. Creo que hace 1 año y 7 meses que me encerré en el cuarto de invitados de Tails, muchos dicen que es estúpido y que es solo por unas burlas, pero no saben cómo duele el sentir que todo el mundo se ríe de ti y que no puedas hablar con nadie solo por miedo, y todo esto empezó con una fiesta.

_Flashback __**(SIN POV)**_

_Sonic,Tails y Knuckles estaban en un parque sentados en una banca comiendo helado, Sonic tenia de chocolate, Tails de frutilla y Knuckles de vainilla. Los tres se estaban riendo de cualquier cosa que decían, eran de esos momentos únicos con los amigos que solo se disfrutan cada tanto. _

_-No es posible que te hayan quedado dormido en el colectivo Knuckles jajaja- reía Sonic._

_-Eso paso de enserio, después tuve que esperar a que el chofer diera toda la vuelta para regresar a casa jajá.- dijo Knuckles contando su anécdota entre risas._

_-Jeje eres único Knuckles.- dijo Tails quitándose las lágrimas de la risa._

_Los tres veían como se hacían los preparativos para el Día de La Derrota, era el tercer año que se celebraba la derrota de Eggman por manos del Sonic Team, era como una fiesta para el equipo._

_-Hoy se celebra este día en Station Square como uno de los más importantes, el día en que Eggman ha sido derrotado para siempre.- hablaba una gata marrón de cabellos rojos que sería una reportera.- Nos encontramos en el parque central donde se realizan los preparativos para esta gran fiesta que se realizara en la noche obviamente con la presencia de nuestro héroes. Sigan sintonizando el canal para más novedades, aquí Yila The Cat reportando.- la cámara se apagó quedando en vivo la grabación. Los tres amigos lo vieron y recordaron que en la noche tenían que ir a la fiesta._

_-Increíble, ya van tres años de la derrota del huevo, ahora todo es tan pacifico…- dijo Sonic._

_- Logramos algo casi imposible para ojos de muchos, ahora todo esta tan tranquilo…-dijo Tails._

_-Sin nadie que ataque al mediodía, o que libere algún monstruo o que se lleve MI Master Emerald, todo perfecto.- dijo Knuckles, los otros dos se reían ante el comentario del equidna.-Bueno chicos nos vemos a la noche.- dijo y luego se fue._

_-Nos vemos- dijeron al unísono Sonic y Tails mientras veían como se iba Knuckles._

_-¿Vamos por un chilihog?- propuso Sonic._

_-Dale- y los dos se fueron a la tienda. _

_La noche había llegado rápido y la mayoría del Sonic Team estaba presente, Tails, Knuckles, Sally, incluso NICOLE estaba, tambien estaban Manic y Sonia junto a Aleena y el resto de la gente de la cuidad. Sonic recien llegaba, aunque era un poco tarde, se podria decir que llegó a tiempo. _

_-¿Que hay chicos?- dijo Sonic saludando a los demas._

_-Sonic, por un momento creí que no llegarias.- dijo NICOLE._

_-Ni es para tanto, solo tarde unos minutos.-_

_-Si, pero ya saber que NICOLE es una computadora mide bastante bien el tiempo.- dijo Sally._

_-Que suerte que llegaste hermanito, te estabamos esperando.- dijo Sonia._

_-Yo siempre les dije que yo soy el que los espera Sonia.-_

_-Bueno, ¿Que tal si vamos a comer algo?- propuso Aleena._

_-Buena idea, escuche que contrataron a los mejores cocineros de la cuidad.- dijo Tails_

_La primera hora paso tranquila y sin ningun problema, hasta que llegaron los reporteros con sus camaras a grabar el momento, ninguno sospechaba que ese dia seria el mas humillante para uno de ellos._

_-Estamos en la celebracion de este día que marcó la historia de Station Square de por vida, aquí nos encontramos con uno de los heroes que hicieron posible esto, Knuckles The Echidna, digame ¿Que tan complicado fue vencer a Eggman?- dijo la reportera interrogando a Knucles._

_-Si no podiamos vencerlo hace años, mucho nos costo derrotarle ahora. Por mi parte creo que fue de buena suerte que lo logramos, pero no me pregunte a mi, preguntele a Sonic, el fue el heroe de esto.- dijo Knuckles alejandose de la camara, mientras Sonic y los demas estaban comiendo la comida que estaba en la mesa. Todo era perfecto, pero lo que no sabian era que las camaras estaban prendidas._

_-Que delishiosho eshta ezto.- dijo Sonic con la boca llena._

_-Si bastante diria yo.- respondió Tails._

_-Bueno, voy a buscar un refresco.- Sonic dió unos 10 pasos lejos de sus amigos, pero no se percato de que habia una piedra en el camino, se tropezó y rodó un poco hasta llegar a un charco de barro y ahi se quedó un momento hasta que escucho las risas de la gente. El mismo se puso a reir un momento, pero luego paro al notar que la gente no paraba de reirse y apuntarle con el dedo con burla._

_-Bueno basta de risas, solo se calló y ya, paren un poco .- dijo Tails ayudando a Sonic a levantarse._

_-Tranquilo Tails, solamente fue gracioso es todo.- dijo Sonic quitandose el barro._

_-Jajaja, bueno, esto es lo que sucede en el parque central, soy Yila The Cat reportando.- dijo la reportera indicando al camarografo de que cortara la grabacion y se fueran._

_-Creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa, no me gusta este ambiente.- se quejó Sally._

_-Tienes razon, no me gusto como se reian de mi hijo.- opino Aleena._

_-Mamá no es para tanto, fue algo gracioso y se rieron, hasta yo me rei.- dijo Sonic tratando de calmar las cosas._

_-Igualmente vamonos, ya es tarde, ademas necesitas un baño.- dijo Manic._

_Todos los del Sonic Team se fueron de la celebracion, Tails se fue a su casa, Aleena, Sonia y Manic se fueron devuelta a Mobotropolis, Knuckles se fue a Angel Island, Sally se fue a quien sabe donde y Sonic se fue a su casa a darse un baño. Al dia siguiente Sonic se fue a comprar algo en el supermercado, todo iba tranquilo hasta mitad de camino._

_-Mira mamá es el chico barroso.- dijo una niña apuntando a Sonic._

_-Miren es el chico de la tele, el que calló al barro jajaja.- dijo otro joven. Todos los que estaban en la calle en ese momento voltearon a ver a Sonic y empezaron a reirse, Sonic solo soltó una risita nerviosa y siguió su camino hacia el super. Cuando llegó paso lo mismo, todos empezaron a reirse de el, ahora estaba bien nervioso, no podia evitar sentir las miradas burlonas, tuvo que ir corriendo a su casa para evitarlos. Una vez dentro de su casa, cerró todas sus ventanas y se puso a jugar un poco con su consola. Al dia siguiente Tails vino a verlo y salieron un poco hacia la heladeria, pero en el camino devuelta la gente empezó a reirse, lastima que todo salio por la television. Dejaron su camino a medias y tuvieron que regresar a la casa. Las cosas siguieron así casi por dos semanas hasta que ocurrió la bomba._

_Sonic intentaba pasar por desapercibido, ya no podia hablar con nadie mas que con sus amigos, el resto se burlaba y se reia por una simple caida al barro. Estaba logrando pasar sin que nadie lo note hasta que sintió que algo se estrelló en su cara, era algo humedo y oloroso, era huevo. Miro a su costado y vió a un par de niños que sostenian una bolsa llena de huevo... y otra vez se estaban riendo de el. _

_-JAJAJA AHORA EL CHICO BARROSO TAMBIEN ES HUEVON JAJA.- se reian los chicos, haciendo que el resto de la gente que andaba en la calle notara la presencia del erizo y empezaran a reirse, esto a Sonic ya estaba por consumirlo, hasta que sintió mas huevos en su cuerpo._

_-Ya muevete barroso envuevado jajaja.- se reían, ahora era suficiente, Sonic empezo a correr lo maximos que le permitian las piernas, pero no podia correr a la velocidad del sonido como acostumbraba, eso era raro pero no le importo en nada. Siguio corriendo, sentia como sus ojos se humedecian, mientras corria algunas personas lograron reconocerlo y empezaron a reirse. Sonic ya no podia mas, era demaciado, el los habia ayudado y salvado varias veces, no podia ser que ahora se burlaban de el. Corrio hacia la casa mas cercana, la casa de Tails, en la cual se encontraba Knuckles de visita. Sonic entro directamente a la casa sorprendiendo al zorro y al equidna, el erizo camino rapidamente hacia las escaleras pero Knuckles lo agarro del brazo deteniendolo._

_-Sonic ¿Que ocurrio? ¿Que te paso?- pregunto a su amigo al ver que estaba repleto de clara de huevo y con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-SUELTAME, DEJAME AHORA.- gritó Sonic soltandose del agarre de Knuckles para luego correr por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de huespedes de la casa. Los otros lo siguieron y notaron que Sonic se encerro en el cuarto._

_-Sonic porfavor abre, ¿Que sucedió?- dijo Tails tratando de que Sonic abriera la puerta._

_-NO LA ABRIRE.- grito desde dentro._

_-Oh vamos Sonic, no seas infantil y sal del cuarto, te podemos ayudar.- dijo Knuckles._

_-NO, NO ABRIRE LA PUERTA, NO SALDRE, NO SALDRE NUNCA MAS.- grito Sonic causando sorpresa en sus amigos.- NO LO PUEDO SOPORTAR, CHICO BARROSO, CHICO BARROSO, NO PUEDO HABLAR CON NADIE, NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO HACER NADA SIN QUE ME MIREN, NO VOY A SALIR NUNCA... nunca...- la voz del erizo se estaba quebrando hasta notar sollozos._

_-Dejalo Tails, no creo que se vaya a encerrar para siempre, lo mejor sera dejarlo solo por ahora.- Knuckles trato de calmar al zorro que no parecia queres separarse de la puerta._

_-Bien, seguro para mañana estara mejor.- dijo Tails tratando de poner una sonrisa, pero lo que no sabia era que se equivocaba en sus palabras._

_Fin Flashback _**(Regresamos con el POV)**

Recordar todo eso hizo que de mis ojos volvieran a brotar lagrimas, esas risas y burlas aun estan en mi mente, rebotando como si estuvieran en un cuarto pequeño que vendria a ser mi cabeza. Yo seguia en mi mundo, pensando en como pudieron hacerme eso. El ruido de un ''Toc toc'' me saco de mi mundo e hizo que me levantara hasta la puerta.

-¿Quien es?- pregunte.

-Sonic, soy Sally, te trajimos algo de comer.- el olor que habia a carne era delicioso y tentador como para salir y agarrar el plato para comer al comedor pero en este tiempo he desarrollado un miedo a salir tremendo.

Abrí un poco la puerta, lo suficiente como para que pase el plato, pero cuando el plato entro yo inmediatamente cerre la puerta de un golpaso, seguramente asuste a Sally.

-Espero que te guste Sonic, le ayude en prepararlo.- dijo una voz masculina, era Tails.

-Gracias.- dije en tono bajo que de seguro no me habrian escuchado, asi que directamente me puse a comer la carne.

-Sonic escucha, no se si te guste la idea, pero Sally va a traer alguien que te va a cuidar mientras nosotros no estemos.- dijo Tails.

Esa noticia me paralizó, seguramente alguien vendria y empezaria a reirse de mi otra vez, no queria eso, simplemente no lo queria.

-¿Como que van a traer a alguien? ¿Saben quien es?- pregunte con incredulidad en mi voz.

-Yo no la conosco, pero es amiga de Sally, por lo que supongo no habra ningun problema.- Eso decia el, que suerte que no me estaba viendo porque estaba temblando cual hoja en una vendisca.- ¿Que dices Sonic?- no sabia que responder, era amiga de Sally pero no creia de que iba a ser buena conmigo, supongo que habia que darle una oportunidad, ya me sentia solo solamente con Tails.

-De acuerdo, puede venir pero que no entre al cuarto.- dije con voz seria e inmediatamente me imagine la sonrisa de Tails al saber que yo estaba de acuerdo en algo.

-Bien Sonic, se lo dire a Sally.- escuche como se alejaba de la puerta dejandome solo nuevamente con mis pensamientos.

-_¿Conocera eso del chico barroso? ¿Que tan buena amiga de Sally es? ¿Cuanto tardara en venir? ¿Sera linda? ¿Tendra granos?-_ sacudí mi cabeza al pensar en las ultimas preguntas, simplemente era raro. Lo mejor que decidi hacer fue volver a acostarme en la cama y dormir un rato para pasar el tiempo y esperar a ver que sucede.

**Fin del Capitulo 1**

**Fiuu, es uno de los capitulos mas largos que he hecho, tal vez estoy cobrando experiencia y ahora me salen mejores.**

**Alejo: Te siguen saliendo horribles.**

**Mochi: ¿Quien te dio permiso para que vinieras?**

**Alejo: Knuckles.**

**Mochi: Lo siento pero ahora te vas y dile al cabeza de nudillo que recibira una buena tunda de mi parte -_-**

**Alejo: Como digas.**

**Mochi: Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me dio un poquitito de pena escribir asi de Sonic pero esa era la idea.**

**Sonic: HICISTE QUE TODOS SE BURLARAN DE MI, ESO ES HORRIPILANTE, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?**

**Mochi: Lo dije al principio, se me ocurrio al saber el significado y eso es todo.**

**Sonic: Te debo una paliza ¬¬**

**Mochi: Por favor dejen reviews mientras Sonic prepara sus nudillos para golpearme pero no creo que lo logre ^^.**

**Sonic: ¿Por que?**

**Mochi: Por esto *salgo corriendo como alma que lleva dios por no decir diablo***

**Sonic: Se escapo, bueno, gracias por leer este capitulo y nos vemos la proxima, mientras yo tratare de rastrear a esta lince escurridiza... NOS LEEMOS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, no sé si tarde mucho para el fic pero acá esta, HIKIKOMORI, nunca me sentí tan feliz al actualizar un fic T^T**

**Sally: ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?**

**Mochi: Nunca recibí tantos reviews para un capítulo, lo máximo fueron cuatro, gracias a todos por ese apoyo T.T**

**Tails: No exageres, bueno diremos lo mismo de siempre, disfruten este capítulo y etc.**

**AVISO: Sonic y compañía no me pertenecen (si lo fueran lo que ya habría hecho con ellos) le pertenecen a SEGA y al Sonic Team.**

**Ahora sí, comencemos.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Capítulo 2**

Una eriza rosa y una ardilla iban caminando por la calle mientras charlaban sobre lo que discutieron con Tails, mañana iba a ir a su casa y cuidaría de Sonic, o al menos ayudarlo a salir del cuarto y recorrer la casa. Eso hasta ahora era casi misión imposible, le daban de comer todo por la puerta, gracias al cielo que el cuarto también tenía baño (no me imagino que hubiera pasado XD).

-Así que Tails te dejo que yo vaya.- dijo Amy.

-Sí, incluso con la autorización de Sonic, estoy segura que lo ayudaremos aunque sea solo un poco.-

-No lo sé Sally, estos tipos de hikikomori son difíciles de tratar.-

-¿Hiki-que?-

-Así los llaman en Japón, lo siento.-

-Y acá en Mobius…-

-Igual, hikikomori.-

-Pero dijiste que son más difíciles de tratar ¿Por qué?-

-Mira Sally, las personas como Sonic que se aíslan, las llaman hikikomori, pero no significa que no haya clases de ellos. Uno clásico es el que se encierra en la casa, no en la habitación, este tipo después de que logramos sacarlos normalmente se ponen más violentos o más tímidos, eso depende. Luego están la clase como Sonic, se encierran en una habitación determinada, pero siempre acompañados de alguien, si logramos sacarlo se pondrá igual que el anterior solamente que hay más posibilidades de violencia.

-Guau, sí que investigaste Amy.-

-Pero aún falta uno, es de los casos más graves y se podría decir que Sonic estaría en medio de los dos.- torno su voz más seria.- en estos casos la persona no habla con nadie, solo se aísla, queda en la misma posición durante hora e incluso aunque no lo saquemos se puede tornar violento. Aunque suene triste, normalmente en estos casos, después o antes de que salen de la habitación, terminan en suicidio.-

Sally abrió grande los ojos y mira a Amy, aunque sonara triste, la seriedad de la eriza mostraba la verdad, pero algo rondo en su cabeza hasta que lo decidió soltar.

-Y Sonic está en el medio ¿No? Los que solo se encierran en su cuarto y casi no hay ningún peligro.-

- Yo creo que empieza a rayar la última, por lo que cuentas se aísla mucho más y casi no habla.-

-El habla con nosotros, pero ya no tanto como cuando estaba afuera.-

-Entiendo, igualmente no creo que le pase algo parecido.-

-¿Acaso estudias psicología o algo por el estilo? Porque ni en internet aparece eso.-

-Pues soy de leer mucho y los libros de psicología me interesan, eso es todo.-

-Lo que digas, pero mejor apresurémonos que se está haciendo tarde.-

Las dos caminaron más rápido para llegar a destino, un café donde se encontraban Bunnie y Antoine sentados tomando unos refrescos juntos. Sally y Amy se acercan lo más sigilosamente posible e intentan escuchar lo que dicen, y lo logran.

-Oh Antoine, simplemente eres tan dulce.- dijo Bunnie con tono romántico.

-Pero no hay nada más dulce que tu sonrisa.- dijo Antoine tomándole la mano.

-Oh.-

-Bueno, basta de cursilería ¿No?- dijo Amy entrando en escena.

-Amy tiene razón, es mejor que den el siguiente paso.- dijo Sally haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran.

-SALLY- dijeron al unísono.

-Sally tiene razón, no pueden quedarse así todo el tiempo, algún día tendrán que hacerlo, pero no venimos a eso, ¿Qué hacían mientras nosotras llegábamos?-

-Pues prácticamente nada, cursilerías como ustedes dicen y luego llegaron ustedes.- dijo Bunnie medio molesta.

-Pero cuéntenos ustedes ¿Te dejaron para cuidar a Sonic?- pregunto Antoine.

-Sí, incluso con la misma autorización de él, me pregunto si será como en la tele.-

-Te decimos que sí, solamente que menos gordo.- rio Bunnie.

-Ustedes tienen suerte de que conocen a Sonic, no es mi culpa el no estar en los Freedom Fighters.-

-Oh vamos Amy no te molestes, lo vas a conocer, o al menos hablar con el.- dijo Sally a modo de consuelo.

-Tienes razón, olvidémonos de cháchara y comamos algo que me ruge la tripa.- dijo Amy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Nunca cambias.- rio Sally.

Los cuatro se acomodaron en la mesa y se prepararon para pedir algo de comer, la tarde se tornaría larga.

OoooooooooooooooO

Tails y Knuckles se encontraban en la sala jugando una partida de cartas (JAJAJA XD) y al parecer Knuckles perdía.

-No puedo creer que no puedas ganar una partida de truco.- dijo Tails.

-Es que simplemente es muy complicado.- dijo Knuckles rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo ganabas antes?-

-Es que Sonic me decía las cartas que tenías…- la cara del equidna se tornó triste y la del zorrito también, extrañaban que Sonic apareciera por detrás y les hiciera bromas, o su afición por los chilihogs, o las salidas rápidas que hacía.

-Que buenos momentos… espera ¿Cómo que Sonic te ayudaba? Eso es trampa.-

-Bueno... es que yo nunca entendi el juego.- dijo Knuckles con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza. Tails solo pego un facepalm (creo que asi se escribe ^^U).-Pero era entretenido ver como el hacia las señas con la cara y las manos jeje.-

-Si, tambien cuando se atragantaba con la comida.-

-¿Como estara ahora?- dijo Knuckles mirando las escaleras.

-Dormido, antes de que llegaras lo comprobe.-

-¿ENTRASTE A LA HABITACION?.-

-No, Sonic siempre deja la puerta cerrada, yo solo me fije tratando de conversar.-

-Pero si Sonic ahora casi no habla.-

-Lo se, pero al menos intento hacerlo hablar, no siempre se queda callado.-

-Bueno eso es cierto-

El telefono empezó a sonar, rapidamente Tails se levantó y lo atendió, de ahi sonó una voz que ya era familiar.

-Hola Tails ¿Como va todo?- dijo la voz femenina.

-Hola Sonia, todo va bien por aquí, estaba jugando a las cartas con Knuckles.-

-¿Y Sonic?-

-El esta bien, al menos eso creo.-

-Sabes, con mamá y Manic estabamos pensando en pasar por alla a saludarlos, tal vez a mi hermanito se le levante el animo.-

-Que buena idea, seria genial que vinieran. ¿Para cuando lo planean?.-

-Tal vez para la semana que viene, pero primero queriamos preguntar.-

-Pues ya sabes mi opinion, claro que pueden venir.-

-Perfecto, se lo dire a mamá, gracias.-

-No denada, bueno, luego hablamos.-

-Bueno, nos vemos.- Sonia cortó la llamada.

-¿Quien era?- preguntó Knuckles.

-Sonia, dice que la semana que viene vienen a vernos junto a Aleena y Manic.-

-Genial, ya hace rato queria ver a Sonia.- dijo parandose.

-Yo creí que estabas de pareja con Rouge.- lo mira con mirada picara haciendo que Knuckles se sonrojara.

-Callate, Sonia y yo somos buenos amigos es todo, pero ahora todo el mundo piensa que fuimos pareja.-

-Y quien no, sera mejor que le cuente a Sonic que de seguro se alegra, pero nose si sigue dormido.- puso su mano en su nuca en señal de duda.

-Y fijate como lo haces siempre, con comida o alguna otra cosa jeje.- rió el equidna.

Tails ignoro las palabras de su amigo y se fue a la habitacion de huespedes y empezó a golpear la puerta esperando una respuesta.

OoooooooooooooooO

Sonic jugaba en su consola de juego portatil (no dire que marca es muahahhaha), hace poco se habia levantado de su siesta y estaba aburrido asi que decidio matar el tiempo con los juegos. Sintió como tocaban la puerta pero no le hizo caso, simplemente siguió jugando, pero la puerta sonaba sin cesar hasta que una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

-Sonic, soy Tails ¿Estas despierto?- Tails hablaba por detras de la puerta pero otra vez lo ignoró, estaba muy concentrado en la pantalla.

-Sonic, vamos te tengo que comentar algo sobre Aleena y los demas.- ahora si Sonic dejo de mirar la consola y miro directamente la puerta. Dejo el aparato en la cama y se acerco en la puerta.

-¿Que paso con mama?.- pregunto el erizo azul.

-Por un momento crei que seguias dormido, bueno te cuento que Aleena, Sonia y Manic vendran la semana que viene a vernos.-

-¿En serio?- Sonic se alegro al escuchar eso, simplemente porque era su familia.

-Claro, no se por que crees que mentiria.-

-Porque yo me menti a mi mismo una vez y luego todo fue desastre.- dijo friamente, eso era una de las cosas que les preocupaban a los chicos, esa nueva actitud en el erizo los asustuba.

-Oh vamos Sonic no seas tan duro, mejor te traigo un jugo, de seguro tienes sed ¿Cierto?-

-Bueno, aca espero.-

-Bien.- Sonic escucho los pasos de su ''hermano'' alejarse de la puerta, pero el no podia estar mas feliz, su familia vendria a verlo... ahi fue donde sintió un cubetazo de agua fria en la cabeza, el no podia salir del cuarto, el no se sentia capaz, no despues de lo que le hicieron.

Sonic miraba la puerta, no sabia cuanto tiempo se quedo ahi pero luego empezo a caminar hacia esa direccion y toco el picaporte, lo sujetó con decicion a abrir la puerta, su corazon latia a mil por segundo, tanto que se podia asegurar que se escucharia. La mano de Sonic temblaba, estaba por voltear el picaporte, pero el miedo le gano y como si el objeto estuviera caliente sacó la mano y casi salta para atrás. Su respiracion era entre cortada y sus pupilas estaban bien dilatadas, lo que sentia no era miedo, era terror casi llegando a fobia. Escucho como unos pasos se acercaban, de seguro era Tails con el jugo.

-Sonic, aca traje el jugo.-

-...- Sonic simplemente se quedo callado, aun no se calmaba.

-¿Sonic?-

-Lo siento Tails, pero... creo que no tomare el jugo.- su voz esta quebrantandose, realmente sentia miedo.

-Bueno, supongo que no habra problema... por cierto, mañana viene la chica para cuidarte, asi que te recomiendo que te des una ducha jeje. Bueno, mas tarde vengo.- otra vez el sonido de los pasos alejarse, cuando sintio que Tails se habia ido por completo, Sonic se tiro al suelo cayendo de culata (supongo que me comprenden ¬¬), su mirada seguia en la puerta y su corazon aun latia con fuerza, como si el cuerpo quisiera recordarle el porque se metio ahi y no queria que salga. Inevitablemente las lagrimas recorrieron la cara del erizo, que lo unico que hizo fue ponerse en posicion fetal y sollozar.

**Sonic's POV**

El pánico se apodero de mi como diciendo ''tu de aquí no sales aunque quieras''. Yo ya he intentado varias veces abrir la puerta, pero simplemente no puedo, siempre se me viene la imagen de la gente riendose de mi por una simple caida, se que suena estupido encerrarse por esa razón, pero intenten pasar un dia en lo que fue mi vida hace un año, no les gustara. Mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer, estaba muy asustado al parecer porque no se cuando empeze a temblar.

-Sonic ¿estas bien?- Knuckles habló atravez de la puerta, creo que estaba llorando demaciado fuerte, pero igualmente no le contesté, solo me limpie las lagrimas, como si alguien me viera.-Sonic te escuche desde la sala ¿Que ocurre?- ''Te escuche'', esa fracesita estuvo en mi cabeza un buen rato hasta que decidi hablar.

-¿Tails... me escucho?- mi voz sonaba como si estuviera rota, pero claro, como no lo estaria despues de llorar.

-El se fue hace poco a comprar algo, que se yo lo que era, pero escuche que llorabas ¿Que pasa?-

-...- otra vez me quede callado, no queria hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Knuckles. Espere hasta que se aburriera de esperar haber si se iba, creo que pasaron 10 o 15 minutos y Knuckles todavia no se iba, si que era paciente.

-_Puede que sea por estar horas y horas con la Master Emerald.- _pense ante la actitud de Knuckles, igualmente me digne a hablar.- Perdona Knux, pero creo que no puedo hablar ahora.-

-No te preocupes, comprendo, pero algun dia me lo tendras que contar ¿eh?.- eso hizo sacarme una pequeña sonrisa, mis lagrimas ya no caían tan fuerte, creo que hablar con alguien me ayudo... aunque sea un poco.

-Gracias.- le dije, pero creo que no me escucho ya que se fue, justo se va en los momentos mas inoportunos.

Me puse de pie con dificultad y me acerque a la cortina. La abrí, me di cuenta que estaba oscureciendo por lo que prendi la luz y me acoste, y no se como pero me quede dormido... otra vez.

**Fin del Capitulo 2**

**Mochi: ¿Y como me quedo?**

**Alejo: Terrible.**

**Sonic: ¿Y este quien es?**

**Mochi: Gracias a todos por leer, a pesar de que este capitulo me quedo medio mal pero que va.**

**Amy: Dejen reviews que son de buen apoyo, por favor, porque o sino... (aura siniestra) los perseguire de por vida con mi Piko Piko Hammer.**

**Los presentes: o.O**

**Sonic: ¿Todavia me ignoras?**

**Mochi: ¿Escucharon algo? Creo que fue una mosca.**

**Amy: Nos vemos en el proximo cap.**

**Alejo: Si es que lo hace.**

**Sonic: ALGUIEN DIGAME QUIEN ES ESTE TIPO Ò.Ó**

_**Agradecimiento a Alejo que me permitió ponerlo aca al final :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mochi: Que hay gente, yo acá de vuelta para escribirles un nuevo capitulo ^^**

**Sally: No te creas, tardaste bastante ¬¬**

**Sonia: Bueno entendamos que la inspiración a veces no llega.**

**Manic: ¿Por qué la apoyas?**

**Mochi: AL MENOS ES LA UNICA T.T Bueno, mejor comencemos.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

Al fin había llegado el día, Amy iba en camino a la casa de Tails para ir a cuidar a Sonic, y posiblemente ayudarlo al menos un poco. Estaba emocionada, iba conocer al famoso héroe de Mobius, que únicamente lo había visto por la televisión. Lastimosamente ahora estaba encerrado y la gente casi se olvido de su existencia, solo era recordado por parte de los Freedom Fighters y el Sonic Team, y alguna que otra persona.

-_Al fin podré ver como es, solo lo vi en la televisión y supe de el por Sally, pero eso es todo. Me pregunto si es como dicen que es.- _pensaba Amy mientras caminaba lentamente por la calle. Eran las 9:35 de la mañana, aun era temprano, así que Amy quería pasar por otro lugar antes de ir a lo de Tails.

Camino un poco más y llego. Era el parque de Station Square, que era uno de los mas grandes del país **(no se muy bien como esta dividido Mobius ni nada por el estilo XD). **Amy camino un poco por aquel lugar lleno de color verde y algún que otro color, observando cada detalle que le fuera posible, como flores, animales si es que había, insectos y muchas otras cosas que eran interesantes a su punto de vista, pero igual tenia la cara preocupada.

_-Con esto no podré hacer nada.- _pensó por un momento, hasta que encontró algo que le llamo la atención. Era un racimo de flores de color celeste y motes de blanco plantado al suelo, haciendo que alguna que otra mariposa se posara en ella. Amy saco una sonrisa bien grande ante su ''pequeño'' descubrimiento y saco un cuaderno de dibujo y una cartuchera.

-Esto es perfecto, es muy bonito.- dijo Amy empezando a hacer el boceto de las flores. El tiempo paso rápido y el celular de la eriza rosa empezó a sonar… era el tono de aviso. -¿Ya son las diez? Entonces es cierto de que el tiempo vuela… será mejor irme, mas tarde terminare esto.- Guardo todo en su mochila con un poco de dificultad por la prisa y se fue corriendo hacia la salida del parque.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

Tails estaba más que nervioso, hoy era el día en que Amy llegaría, no era que le tenía desconfianza, pero es que no sabía como era. ¿Y si no le caía bien a Sonic? ¿Y si al final todo terminaba mal? ¿Y que tal si no era capaz de ayudarlo? Tails sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas, tenia que ser positivo y pensar que todo saldría bien con su amigo. Se fijo el horario, eran las 9:48, en un rato serian las diez y la chica tendría que venir. El zorrito soltó un suspiro y se dictó en hacerse un desayuno, ya que no había comido nada en horas. También le hizo un pequeño desayuno al erizo azul, tendría que comer algo en el día, era aislado pero no era vegetal.

Cuando tuvo todo listo, subió las escaleras hasta la puerta de la habitación, se quedo un rato mirándola y después toco la puerta varias veces, supuso que su amigo estaba dormido, o en todo caso haciendo algo. Tardó un poco en responder.

-¿Quién?- sonó la voz de Sonic detrás de la puerta.

-Soy Tails, te traje el desayuno, son unas galletas con un poco de jugo.- dijo Tails.

-…- la puerta se abrió y Sonic agarro el plato lo más rápido que pudo y cerró la puerta.- Gracias.-

-No de nada, aunque podrías dejar la puerta abierta un poco mas de tiempo.- Sonic se quedo callado.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- pregunto solo para hacer un poco de conversación.

-Nada nada, nada en especial.- dijo Sonic muy rápido lo cual dejo un tanto confundido a Tails.

-Bueno, en un rato viene la chica… Amy creo que se llamaba, así que tendrás que comportarte bien.- dijo Tails dándose la vuelta.- Yo me voy un momento, después regreso.- Tails se fue del pasillo para ir a la cocina para comer su desayuno e irse un momento.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

Sonic se quedo de piedra al escucharlo, lo había olvidado completamente. Camino hacia su cama para sentarse y comer tranquilamente su desayuno, después ordenaría su habitación, después de todo no creía que la iba a dejar entrar, o eso era lo que el creía. Comía lentamente, las galletas estaban un tanto calientes, se notaba que Tails las puso al microondas por la prisa, el jugo estaba bien, pero recién había tomado un poco. Pasó el rato y ya había terminado todo, y eso que creía que había comido lento. Se puso de pie y empezó a organizar su habitación, empezando por la cama. Había cosas que no paraban de rondar en la cabeza del no tan pequeño erizo azul, como por ejemplo si la chica era de buen comportamiento, si iba a entrar, o simplemente no sabía que era el ex héroe de Mobius y solamente le habían dicho que tendría que cuidar a un aislado.

-Bien, supongo que la cama esta bien por ahora.- se dijo a si mismo guardando una pequeña carpeta bajo la almohada.- Espero que nadie te encuentre jeje… Bueno… ¿Ahora que puedo hacer?- miro un rato a la ventana, se acerco y corrió un poco la cortina. Era un día con bastante sol, perfecto para salir a caminar o ir de paseo por un rato. Miró a la calle y pudo ver como la gente caminaba de un lado a otro con sus familias y amigos. Por un momento, Sonic sintió esa extraña pesadez y sensación de ahogo que sintió los primeros días que estuvo en la habitación, esa sensación de que no podía estar afuera pero tampoco adentro. Cerro rápidamente la cortina y prendió la luz, era mejor que la luz solar según el.

El tiempo se dictaba a querer ir lento para el, solamente eran las 9:53. ¿Por qué justo tenia que ir lento hoy? En parte lo agradecía porque así le quedaba más tiempo de espera para que llegara la chica, el problema era que también quería conocerla. Una indecisión total.

Se quedó sentado un momento en el piso, había veces que se aburría de estar ahí solo, pero no se sentía capaz de salir afuera, aunque fuera por una razón bastante estúpida para algunas personas. Muchos dirían que un trauma o alguna afección seria formada por algo más importante, pero el sentir esa sensación de no poder ver más a la gente a la cara o esa sensación de ahogo frente al público, simplemente no podía.

Había cosas que le hubiera gustado hacer, sacudió su cabeza, puede que el salga y pueda todo volver a ser como antes, no tenia que pensar que se quedaría ahí de por vida, aunque el miedo lo invadiese. Volvió a mirar el reloj, 9:58, nunca entendería al tiempo, ni tampoco al reloj. Se levanto y se dicto a ordenar las cosas que tenia en los muebles, o sea muñequitos, libros que se encontró, algún que otro lápiz y otras cosas que simplemente tenia. Limpio un poco el mueble de la computadora y donde tenia su consola de videojuego, gracias al cielo que las tenia porque o sino de seguro se moriría de aburrimiento.

Miro casi con orgullo la habitación, no era la más acomodada, pero estaba ordenada y eso era algo. Entro al baño que tenía en la habitación y abrió la ducha. El agua caliente lo relajo un poco, a pesar de que aun le daba cosa meterse al agua, algo mas que podría resolver mas adelante. No sabía cuanto tiempo pero al rato escucho que alguien tocaba el timbre de abajo. ¿Ya llego?

Rápidamente cerro la ducha y se seco en el camino, nadie le podía ver así que mucha preocupación no había. Dejo la toalla a un lado y se acerco a su puerta en un intento de saber que pasaba abajo… solo escuchaba murmullos de Tails y de otra persona.

-Seguro que es ella…- se dijo a si mismo.- ¿Cómo será?- Escucho como pasos se acercaban a su puerta y eran cada vez mas cercanos, y con eso, aparecían los nervios. Jamás se sintió así, ni cuando corría o luchaba, solo tenia la oreja pegada a la puerta escuchando las voces y los pasos.

_-Parece que es de voz chillona.- _ pensó Sonic. Se separó un poco de la puerta. Pronto todo empezaría.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

_Unos minutos antes:_

-Gracias por llegar… ¿Amy?- dijo Tails recibiendo a la eriza rosa.

-No hay de que, Sally habló muy bien de ustedes.-

-De nuevo gracias. Te llevo a la puerta de la habitación, al menos habla un poco con el.- Amy solo asintió.- Entonces… ¿Cómo aprendiste sobre todo esto?

-Pues me gusta mucho leer, además de que mi padre es psicólogo.- dijo poniendo su mano en su nuca mientras caminaban.

-¿En serio? ¿Y piensas seguir el mismo camino?-

-No, prefiero mas el dibujo.- Tails simplemente la miró con sorpresa, las amistades de Sally siempre traían sorpresas.

-Bueno, ya llegamos.- dijo el zorrito deteniéndose frente a una puerta, la cual empezó a golpear.- Sonic ¿estas ahí?-

-Ni que me vaya a escapar.- dijo Sonic del otro lado de la puerta.

-Quien sabe, conociéndote… Bueno, acá esta la chica que te cuidara, se llama Amy.-

-Mucho gusto.- dijo la mencionada. Un silencio incomodo se formó en ese lugar, Sonic no respondía y simplemente no había otro sonido además de sus respiraciones.

-De acuerdo… los dejo solos para que hablen.- y tan rápido como lo dijo, Tails se fue casi corriendo dejando solos a los dos erizos.

-Y… ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó la chica. No obtuvo respuesta. -¿Algo nuevo para contar?- De nuevo silencio.- ¿Sabes? Ya me estoy hartando.-

-Pues hártate, no es de mi incumbencia.- salió como respuesta. Del otro lado de la puerta, Sonic estaba de brazos cruzados, aunque un poco confundido por sus propias respuestas.

-Mira nada mas, además de raro, desubicado.- dijo la ''voz chillona'' del otro lado.

-¡YO NO SOY NINGUN RARO!- gritó el erizo azul casi tirando una silla que tenia cerca de él. Del otro lado Amy se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ella tendría que ayudarle, no andar diciéndole cosas que posiblemente, ni lo reconforte.

-Yo… lo siento mu…-

-Lárgate.- le interrumpió Sonic.

-¿Qué?-

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!- volvió a gritar Sonic con todo lo que pudo. Amy simplemente bajó su cabeza y lentamente se alejó. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde Tails estaba buscando algo en la heladera.

-¿Y como te fue?- pregunto el zorro.

-No muy bien que digamos.- dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Qué fue…? Vaya, falta leche y jugo.- dijo sacando su cabeza de la heladera.- ¿No te molesta si voy a comprar algunas cosas? Mientras podrías ver la tele o hacer alguna otra cosa que quieras.-

-No te preocupes, solo ve y disfruta la salida.-

-Gracias, regresare lo mas rápido que pueda.- Tails tomo sus llaves y se fue por la puerta de enfrente. Amy se acomodó en uno de los sillones y predio la tele. Había un programa de dibujo así que lo dejo en ese canal, pero aun en su mente pasaba lo sucedido con el erizo azul. Amy bajo de vuelta su cabeza, de seguro lo había dejado herido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese momento?

**OooooooooooooooO**

Sonic estaba recostado en su cama con una almohada cubriéndole la cara. No sabia como sentirse o en que pensar. ¿Tendría que sentirse enojado? Posiblemente ¿O tendría que mal?

_-Ella fue la que comenzó, nadie me llama raro… aunque ella vino aquí para cuidarme, para que Tails pueda hacer sus cosas tranquilo y para que Sally no se preocupe. Yo simplemente le grite, cuando solamente me dijo algo que posiblemente lo piense todo el mundo… Tal vez tengo que disculparme con ella.- _pensó el erizo azulado mirando la puerta, pero volvió a sentir ese miedo y se volvió a tapar la cara.

De repente recordó que su familia vendría a la ciudad a verlo, una alegría, aunque mediana, lo invadió por unos momentos. Empezó a recordar todos los momentos vividos con ellos. Cuando le regalaron sus zapatillas, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Manic donde se había asustado con las velas, o cuando Sonia se cayó y termino sobre el gato del vecino. Con todos esos recuerdos, olvido casi por completo la situación que había pasado.

-Lastima que no me verán.- dicho esa oración se acomodó como para dormir, pero lo interrumpió el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta.

-Sonic… soy Amy. Solamente quería disculparme por lo que dije, de enserio perdóname…- El mencionado que sorprendido.

-Es ahora o nunca.- se dijo a si mismo en forma de susurro. Se levanto y fue cerca de la puerta, pero sin hacer ningún ruido, dejando del otro lado a una Amy totalmente mal.

-Bueno, me voy…-

-No, yo soy el que tiene que pedir disculpas.- Amy abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar eso.- En serio, disculparme a mi por gritarte de esa forma, solamente te… expresabas… eso creo.-

-Jeje, tranquilo que no es necesario, comprendo tu situación, bueno, la mayor parte.- rió Amy.

-Si claro, ni que te hayas encerrado o algo parecido.-

-De hecho si, pero no fue tan así.-

-¿Y… como fue?- pregunto Sonic con mucha curiosidad.

-Fue durante mis últimos años de colegio, estábamos haciendo la parte práctica de los exámenes de gimnasia, y no es por alardear, pero era la mejor en la materia.- soltó unas risitas.- Pero ese día salió todo mal, durante la parte de trote tropecé y caí sobre uno de mis compañeros. Rodamos un poco y terminamos en la bolsa de las pelotas. Imagínate la risa que se mandaron, ahí me empezaron a llamar ''La cazadora del pelotero''. Supongo que se entiende el chiste.- Amy se sentó en el piso y se apoyo en la puerta.

-Perfectamente.-

-Estuvieron con eso durante casi todo un mes, hasta que me canse y decidí faltar al colegio para evitar todo eso. Cuando vieron que falte vinieron a mi casa, pero no para preguntar porque falta o si me sentía bien, sino para gritarme lo mismo de siempre desde la ventana, una y otra vez. Simplemente no lo aguante y me encerré en el baño. Me quede ahí como por 2 días, no comí ni tampoco dormí. Al tercer día los chicos vinieron a verme al enterarse sobre lo que paso, me pidieron disculpas y todo. Al principio ni les creí, pero después de que tanto insistían salí y después me llevaron a rehabilitación ya que quede muy débil. Se que no es lo mismo, pero la situación se comprende.

Sonic se había acomodado como Amy al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando cada palabra que había dicho. Como había dicho, lo entendía en mayor parte, pero en su caso la gente la había ido a buscar, a el simplemente lo olvidaron. Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza y se puso de pie.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente.- Amy se paró con curiosidad.- Mi nombre es Sonic The Hedgehog, es todo un placer.

Amy sonrió.- Soy Amy Roses, mucho gusto.- Los dos empezaron a reír sonoramente, era un buen momento para soltar una risa. Cuando los dos dejaron de reír, una sonrisa sincera apareció en ambos erizos, y aunque estaban separados por la puerta lo sabían. Tails los miraban detrás del pasillo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque estaban separados por una puerta de madera y apenas se conocían, se estaba formando en ambos un lazo de amistad, que quien sabe si llega a mas.

**Fin del Capitulo 3**

**Mochi: Después de mucho, pero mucho tiempo, al fin les traje la continuación, aunque algo floja :/**

**Sally: Eso te pasa por tener esa cabecita tan… rara.**

**Mochi: Ya no sabes ni que decirme ^^**

**Amy: Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y gracias a Mochi por recuperar el fic ¬¬**

**Mochi: Dejen de molestar con eso, donde esta Sonia T-T**

**Sally: Se fue con Manic, al menos diles algo a los lectores…**

**Mochi: ¬¬ *mira al frente* Lo lamento a todos los que esperaban la continuación de esta historia y no les gusto, también pido perdón por mi tardanza, no solo en esta, sino también en otras historias, también pido perdón si les quite la esperanza de continuación, también si…**

**Amy: Bueno, ya entendimos o. O**

**Mochi: También pido…**

**Sally: ¡ALGUIEN CAYELA!**

**Amy: Bueno, dejen reviews y veremos como hacer que esta continúe sus historias ¬¬ Gracias ^^**

**Mochi: Supongo que esto es todo -_- **


End file.
